The invention relates to a food package insert and more particularly to a laminated insert for food packages and methods for making the inserts.
Inserts for food packages have been used for a number of years for promotional and entertainment purposes, e.g. game pieces, prizes, coupons and the like. In order to protect food in the packages from contamination from the inserts, the inserts are typically sealed in an impervious film envelope, e.g., the inserts are over-wrapped with a protective barrier film. The barrier film not only protects the food from contamination but also reduces the absorption of oil, grease and/or moisture from the food which can soil or damage a printed insert. However, over-wrapping the insert is a secondary, independent process that is conducted after printing the insert. Accordingly, over-wrapping adds costs and time to provide a finished over-wrapped insert product.
Because of the over-wrapping, the insert must be smaller so that the overall over-wrapped insert meets particular size criteria. In some cases, the over-wrapping is damaged or not properly sealed thereby leading to damage of the insert. Another problem with over-wrapped inserts is that the over-wrapping may pose a choking hazard for small children. The plastic over-wrap is typically not water soluble and if ingested by a child may cause injury or death. Over-wrapping therefore not only substantially increases the cost of the insert, it provides a health risk for use on inserts in food packages.
Accordingly, there is a need for inserts for food packages which are safe for children and which can be produced in high volume with a substantially lower cost than with over-wrapping constructions. There is also a need for a method for producing inserts for food packages which will not contaminate the food and are not soiled by oils or grease in the food when the food is in contact with the insert.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects and advantages, the invention provides a food grade laminate for insertion into a food container. The food grade laminate includes a laminate structure having at least one removable edge portion and facing cellulosic webs, the cellulosic webs being substantially oil and grease proof. Each of the webs have first and second surfaces, a first web edge portion disposed adjacent the removable edge portion, opposing end edge portions and a second edge portion opposite the first edge portion. A substantially oil and grease impermeable food contact layer is laminated on the first surface of the webs. Indicia is printed on the second surface of at least one of the webs. The second surface of the webs along the first edge portion and the opposing end edge portions are substantially adhesively attached to one another to provide the laminate structure. Perforations are provided between adjacent laminate structures on an elongate roll of laminate structures to enable separation between adjacent laminate structures with a separation force ranging from about 6 to about 16 pounds per lineal inch of the perforations.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for making a food safe food package. The method includes providing first and second cellulosic web portions made of a cellulosic material which is substantially oil and grease proof, each of the web portions having first and second surfaces, first and second edge portions and first and second end portions, wherein the first edge portions are first removable edge portions. An image is printed on at least the second surface of at least one of the cellulosic web portions. A substantially oil and grease impermeable material is laminated to the first surface of the cellulosic web portions. The first edge portions and the first and second end portions of the second surface of the web portions are adhesively attached to one another to provide a laminate structure. The laminate structure is intermittently perforated with castle-shaped perforations to provide a plurality of removably attached inserts in an elongate web, wherein the perforations have a burst strength ranging from about 6 to about 16 pounds per lineal inch of the perforations.
An important advantage of the food package insert of the invention is that the laminate cellulosic web structure is substantially oil and grease impermeable thereby eliminating the need for over-wrapping or placing the insert in an impervious envelope despite the use of a cellulosic web as a major component of the insert. The particular construction features of the laminate structure also enable a plurality of inserts to be made from an elongate cellulosic web and detached from the elongate web using an automated process to place the inserts in food containers. Another advantage of the invention is that the entire process for making the elongate webs may be provided by a continuous printing and laminating unit which may be placed closely adjacent to a food packaging machine for direct insert into food packages. In the alternative the elongate web may be rolled, stored or transported to a food packaging site for substantially continuous automatic insertion into a food package or container.